


Agenda

by enbyinaband



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gossip, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Movie Night, Musicals, Protectiveness, Singing, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, please tip!:PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Agenda

Begrudgingly, as Roman would make it seem until they were left alone, a brotherly bonding session had been suggested since his partner would be gone several days as Thomas began to research the benefits of sensory deprivation tanks for an upcoming video on the second channel. While creativity went into every idea the prince had given liberties over to Logan after witnessing the rush of eagerness to study the new subject, leaving him at home to lay around lazily when someone tackled his tummy interrupting the developing daydream.

"Big brother!"

"Great Odin's eyepatch, Ree… What're you doin'  
running around unsupervised?"

"Dee's about to go into shed," the Duke stated simply, snuggling against his sibling fondly, "Can't bother him, so I found the next best option!"

"You could always go check on our kingdom."

"Nah, not in the mood."

"Hard to believe…"

Aren't you lonely without your bookworm?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"We can keep each other company!"

"I'm not even doing anything interesting," Roman grumbled, knowing that he would not be getting rid of the younger one anytime soon, ignoring him while turning on the television absent-mindedly, "if nothing's on I'm gonna nap "

"Ooh, sleepover!"

Every night was exactly that since they still shared the bedroom , a faintly faded strip of tape where discarded soda cans and pillows that had fallen to the floor cluttered on either side separating them equally. About to change the channel again he excitedly propped up against the sofa arm when the Phantom of the Opera came on screen, internally groaning because there was no hiding such a genuine reaction to pretend he was uninterested and leave for an awaiting mattress, "If you go get snacks you can watch with me."

"Yas boi!"

Letting Remus scamper off for the kitchen the older one quickly conjured extra cushions for both of them before repositioning himself to make room while the film continued on; Roman had seen it more times then he could properly recount, so he knew what scenes were being displayed behind him, singing along without a care. Curling into a beige blanket covered with a pale pink unicorn rearing up on hind legs in the center he was suddenly pelted with a package of peanut M&Ms, unable to defend himself from the attack as Remus rested into the other side of the couch. Their legs overlapped to balance a bowl of freshly popped popcorn, a bag of family size mint Oreos hoarded by his brother, and plastic water bottles crinkled as long drinks were taken from each, the two settled in quite comfortably.

"What'd I miss?"

"The masquerade scene's about to start."

"No wonder I heard you belting out both parts to All I Ask of You."

"Couldn't wait for you to get back," Roman reasoned with a slight shrug as he chewed a few pieces of candy, "We can duet Point of No Return, I know it's your favorite."

"Fine with me!"

As the musical continued on the twins were in a back and forth battle of quoting spoken dialogue before shifting into singing again, soft smiles on both their lips at something so familiar. Of course they did not always get along since siblings were bound to bicker, but these were the moments where egos were put aside to perform the play together passionately. With a flourish of garish garments and hand-crafted masks the prince perked up since it was a part that was loved so deeply he had thrown a similar gala during one New Years Eve party, grinning stupidly at remembering how Logan had detested the idea.

"Lo usually points out inconsistencies throughout the movie. It's nice not having to deal with that for once."

"Same with Dee. Except he would have me bent over a chair by now."

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear what you two get up to!"

"Who else will I tell of our wedding night?"

"No one, R- Hold the phone, you're getting married?!"

"'Your chain's at the line, you belong to me!'"

Getting a glance at a similar thin chain to the heroine of the movie that held a silver band in the hollow of a well-defined neck, Roman freed himself from underneath the other's to pounce onto a lap covered in fitted tights. Fully aware of the mess that had been made as the bowl was now upside down on the floor, wafers scraped clean of creme scattered like edible poker chips, yet he couldn't care less as rough ruffles scratched against his tunic as they embraced for a long moment, "Little bro, you're growing up too fast!"

"Dee wanted to keep it on the down low, but how am I not supposed to tell someone?"

"It's an engagement, not a crime."

"With that outta the way," Remus continued, his energetic demeanor causing him to vibrate where he sat, "Would you… Be my best man?"

"I'd be honored."

Delighted with the grand gesture, Roman could no longer focus on the movie since he wanted all the details to be spilled. Putting it on pause to vacuum up the mess he gave the younger part of creativity a steady hip bump that was returned, grabbing a hand in his to twirl the betrothed in what could only be described as purely giddy energy. 

"What's gotten into you, RoRo?'

"I'm just," he started off, giving a firm squeeze to the other before releasing it gently, "So happy for you, Remus. Really, you two are the perfect couple."

"Oh… Thought you couldn't stand him, or us for that matter."

"No, honey, never. While Deceit and I don't see eye to eye, I see how happy he makes you."

"He does… I was cynical at first, but being in love is quite magical!"

"Tell me 'bout it. Now, spill the deets!" 

Settling back into the sofa the older one summoned cups of tea, handing one over while listening to Remus recounting the tale. Deceit had come to him with clasped, gloved palms held in front Iof his heart, the human side of his face hinting subtly at emotions. The Duke did not waste any time as he bounced in place, bubbly upon sensing that something was amiss, and watched with bated breath as a makeshift necklace was presented in front of him.

"He didn't say anything?!"

"Well, he would have," Remus remarked, twiddling the left side of his moustache timidly, "If I hadn't immediately put my head through."

"Did it ruin the moment?"

"Nah, helped it! He was trembling the whole time after he presented the ring."

"Bet he wasn't expecting that."

"In all honesty? Didn't need to hear the words, I _knew_ , y'know?"

That kind of confidence had chased off many previous suitors, yet those rewritten rules had served him well with finding a formidable fiance. An adjusted perspective put him in this position within the narrative that was life, which brought one's purpose further forward; royal weddings, while more outlandish, had an agenda set in tradition, yet there was no denying that an exception would be made.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please tip!:  
> PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
